


Far Beyond

by Crystal_kogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost death, Angel Lance (Voltron), Angst, Demon Keith (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Shiro might be a dick in this, Smut, Turning into a demon to, there blood, turning into a human for Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_kogane/pseuds/Crystal_kogane
Summary: What happens when your angel and you fall in love with a demon. Well a lot of things happen to Lance.





	Far Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first of all if you read angle instead of angel don’t judge I’m going to fix it but I’m super busy so.... yeah and I hope you like it. (More notes at the end)

Lance was walking along the streets of NYC. Humans seemed to like it, so he decided to be here for the day. 

Hands in his pockets he looked around at the many faces, scanning for demons. They seemed to love the various strip clubs and bars that seemed to cover the city in glitter and booze. 

He noticed one of those bars to his left, and decided to go in. Walking in he went over to the bar and ordered a drink. An angel could have some booze every now and then right? It wasn’t considered a sin

 

Keith felt a shiver down his spine. He look around to find two girls making out. One of the pulling on the others shirt.

Lance took a sip of whiskey. It felt good as it ran down his throat, burning as he looked around the place. His eyes fell on two women making out quite passionately. He couldn’t help but smile

Out of the corner of keith’s eye he saw someone is also starring at the two women. He gets to get another drink.

 

Lance looked over at the man getting a drink from the bar. Something seemed....off, about him. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

Then it hit him. “Well look at who finally decided to show up” He said smile over at him a bit.

Keith heard someone say something in the background. “What do you mean look at who finally decided to show up” he paused and looked him right in the eyes. “I’ve been waiting for you to show up for a while” he said with a big smirk on his face.

 

Lance rose an eyebrow, smirking a bit. “Oh really? What’s a bottom feeder like you waiting for someone like me?” He had his angle blade ready in his sleeve, just in case the situation went sideways.

“I wanted to have a little fun” he grab where the blade was. “You want to?” He asked. “Come on” he pulled on his arm.

Lance yanked his hand back. “Not a damn chance. There’s no way I’m doing anything with someone like you” he said almost yelling 

“But you came here” he gave him a sad look. “Your angle and you came to a bad place like this so why not” he gave another begging look. 

“Just because I’m angle in a shit hole like this dose mean I’d lose myself to you of all people.” He turned and started to leave.

He grab his shirt and pulled him back. “Fine I won’t beg but please stay” he let go of his shirt “I get pretty lonely here”

“Then go back to hell where you belong, I’m pretty sure there’s a lot of you demon friends there~” leaned down a bit, smirking. “Don’t make me carve you open.”

“Please don’t they all mean to me” he looked like a wounded dog.

“Why would they be mean to one of there own? That doesn’t make sense” 

“Their Demons and assholes what do you expect them to do in their free time and plus I punch one of them in the face for pissing me off” he motioned punching his face and stuck out one of his finger and poke himself in the eye “Fuck.”

Lance help but laugh a bit. “You aren’t the smartest of the bunch now are you?”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean” he glared at lance after rubbing his eye.

“You poked yourself in the eye trying to show your point.” He shrugged a bit, smirking. “I’m just saying you seem prone to accident. No wonder why every demon in hell would be against you.”

“Well I....I....your right” he felt a little bit disappointed.

He smirking “Of course I am~” 

He felt like he wanted to kill himself. He smacks himself in the face. He brings his head down and his hair fell over his eyes. He jumps forward and on top of lance. “It’s not safe for you to talk that way to a demon like me.”

Lance grunted a bit. “Get the hell off me.” He growled, trying to push him off.

“Now why would I do that” no matter what Lance did he wouldn’t budge. 

“Because when you get off me I going to fuck stab, now let me go” he growled softly. 

“We have to be quite or your going to draw to much attention to your self” he gave him a little smile. 

“What do you mean?” Lance clearly getting a bit worried. 

“There are more then one demon here and only one of you” a smirk grew on his face. “So are you going to come with me or not”

Lance looked down, contemplating on what to do. “Ok...fine. Take me where you want to go.” He’d go, for now at least. Hopefully he’d have a chance to get away later. 

He got off of him. “Oh by the way what’s your name? I never did get it” he offered his hand.

Lance push his hand away, not wanted to touch him. “Lance...” he said looking around the place. He was right there was quite a few demons in this place. Why’d he even come here....

“Keith and you probably think you made a mistake but I can show you a good time if you want” he said have a smile bigger then ever.

Lance looked away blushing slightly. “Do you even know what will happen to me if you do?” He said looking back at him.

“Yup” He said popping the ‘p’. He grab his hand and pulled him as they walked out the door.

Lance followed him out the door reluctantly, not sure about what would happen. Apart of him was intrigued about it how ever. Angles were never allowed to have sex unless it was with another angle they were assigned. How ever doing it with a demon.... it would destroy his life. A part of him wanted to sin but he didn’t know if he should.

“Want to have some fun” he said pulling him into the alley.

Lance stood there for a moment, thinking this through. In all reality he never really liked the way heaven was. The rules were to binding and if you did anything wrong you fell. Hell, no one had ever really seen god before. 

He smiled a bit. “Sure why not.” He said grabbing the front of Keith’s shirt and pulling him in for a small kiss.

Keith liked when people wanted him. But he didn’t want to show it. 

As Lance was kissing him, he grab Lance’s waist and pulled him as close and he could. Making out with an angle was bad for him but he couldn’t care less.

Lance eventually broke off the kiss, letting go of his shirt. “So, What do you plan on doing to me then? I mean, it was your idea to come back here.” He said, smiling slightly down at the demon.

“What do you want to do” he felt like he was dreaming. Face flush a pink colour.

He shrugged. “Angle don’t usually do this kind of stuff....so I’m honestly clueless.”  
He replied a bit sheepishly, looking down slightly.

“Well we should probably take this to my place if you don’t want any demon or angle to see you with me” he said still holding onto Lance’s waist.

“F-fine...” He said, his voice breaking a bit. “You able to fly?” 

“Fuck yeah” he felt happy for once.

Lance felt his wings unfold. They were large when they were spread out, and black features covered them.

“I’ll follow you then.” He said before bending and suddenly taking off into the sky, laughing a bit. He was practically challenged Keith to a race. 

“Oh no you didn’t” Keith had a very competitive spirit flow through him. He took off so fast the wind from his wings went for two blocks and blow off an old woman’s hat.

Lance couldn’t help but laughed a bit. He didn’t even know where the hell he was even going, but he was dawn well going to beat the demon there. He shot off again in the air, shooting ahead of him, riding the wind. 

 

He went high in the sky so Lance couldn’t see him.

Lance went a bit above the clouds, however he couldn’t see Keith. “Where’d you go?” He shouted out.

He flew behind but hide in a cloud so Lance still couldn’t see him.

Lance dived down suddenly, folding his wings in making it appear he was falling.

Keith was following him now and went right in front of him and said “thought you could get rid of me” he smiled,

Lance pulled up a bit. “I thought I’d lost you.” He said defensively. “You really think I’m trying to run off?” 

“I mean yeah why would you stay with someone like me” he looked away 

He shrugged. “Because I’m bored and you seem interesting.” 

“Oh really” he said with a big smirk on his face.

He shrugged. “Not everyday you see a demon that doesn’t try and kill you on sight” 

“Well thank you” He try’s to bow in the air but almost falls.

Lance snickered a bit. “So, where do we go anyway?” He asked, looking around a bit.

“I guess follow me” he started flying away

Lance followed after him, staying behind him a bit to make sure he didn’t lose Keith again.

Keith went into the sky again and it was higher then before.

“We any close yet” Lance yell at the other.

“Going down” he started to fall out of the sky. Falling faster then he meant to. He got close to the building. “Shit, shit, shit!” As he got close he stopped just in time before hitting the build. 

Lance chuckled a bit as he fell down as well, following him. He landed right behind him, not hitting anything as he folded his wings in.

“You are a clumsy one aren’t you?” He said teasingly.

“Nope I meant to do that, I just wanted to scary you” He said as he put his feet in the ground.

“Well it didn’t work, that’s for sure” he said looking at the place. “I didn’t know demons ever bothered with getting a place to live up here.”

“Well I don’t like living with my dad” he said rolling his eyes.

“Who’s that Satan?” He said a bit teasingly. “I thought your kind worshipping him like a god”

“Ya, He never leaves me alone and like he only bugs me because I’m his son by blood so ya” he said rubbing the back of his neck. He started to walk to his door and open it. “Come in Please so no one can hear us.”

 

Lance walked in after Keith. “Nice place...” he commented looking around. 

Lance sat down on a chair he found, crossing his legs and looked at Keith. “So, when are you going to kill me?”

“I don’t want to” he replied 

Lance rose an eyebrow. “You really don’t? How do you know I won’t slit your throat after this.” 

“Well why would I kill a pretty face, don’t you think if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already” he said putting his keys on the counter.

Lance shrugged. “Ok good point.” He chuckled a bit. “You think I’m pretty? I look shitty compared to the other angle up there. They all call me a defect...”

“You did seem to be a defect the way you were kissing me” he said with a soft smile.

Lance blushed a bit. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“What do you think it means” he had a smirk on his face.

“Either I’m a horrible kisser or you’re surprised I even did it in the first place. Angels aren’t exactly supposed to have feelings like that. We’re soldiers fighting for a cause that doesn’t even make sense to me anymore.”

“Your a great kisser actually” he answered quickly 

“Shall we continue” Lance asked

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like it and tell me if I should change to it or ideas and I leave notes when I have update @the-real-crystal-kogane tumyblr Or @klance _is_bai on instagram


End file.
